Lions, Snakes, Badgers,Oh My!
by LadyLove92
Summary: Ron’s a worthless house slave of Draco Malfoy. Harry’s a wealthy wizard. Their in love. But can their love survive since there from two different worlds? Slash HarryRon
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Lions, Sakes, Badgers, OH MY!

**Rating: **T (subject to change)

**Summary**: Ron's a worthless house slave of Draco Malfoy. Harry's a wealthy wizard. Their in love. But can their love survive since there from two different worlds? Slash HarryRon

* * *

**Prologue **

"Come on kids don't won't to be late!" Mom cried.

"Coming Mom!" yelled Fred and George yelled as they placed the masters morning meal on the tray.

"RON!! Hurry-up!!!" Fred yelled down the stairs to servant quarters.

"Yah! Your gonna get us in trouble!!!" yelled George.

"Either help me or shut-up!" Ron yelled back at them. Percy ran down the stairs to help his brother put on his apron correctly.

"I don't get why we have to were these. There nothing but trouble and just more thing I have too wash when I do the laundry." Ron said angrily as he straiten out his clothes.

"Because the Miss think 'they make you look less like mongrels'" Percy imitated. "Now come on were late enough as it is."

They both came to a stop as they caught up with the rest of the servants standing in line waiting for their try to carry. As each servant was handed their tray they headed out kitchen though the double doors and down to the elegant dinning room were the Malfoy family awaited the morning breakfast.

Lucius was in the middle of a conversation with his wife when the servants finally arrived with there food. "It about bloody time. What took you so long." The servant was about to respond but Lucius cut him off. "Ronald, come here _now_!".

Ron finish setting down the muffin basket and slowly walked over to his master while thinking over every possible thing he did this week that could make his master angry with him. "Yes, Master Malfoy." Ron said while shaking a little. Last time his master was angry with him he left him with bruises the size of tangerines all over his stomach.

"Draco will be returning from Hogwarts for summer holiday today I aspect everything of his to be in order. When he arrives you are to take all of his belonging upstairs to his room and resume your duties as his personal servant, do you understand?

" I understand." Ron said softly.

"_What was that_?" Lucius said to his servant with an icy glare.

" I understand, Master Malfoy" Ron said much louder.

"Oh, and tell your mother to prepare a special feast for tonight. They our cousins Sirius Black and his life partner, Remus, and godson, Harry, will becoming to spend the holidays with us. So have the servants prepare the guest rooms. You are dismissed"

"Yes master, thank-you master. Good day Miss" Ron said while he bowed to both of his owners.

* * *

Ron couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. The news that the Blacks were coming to visit was the best he received since the last time they were scheduled to visit last summer. Harry his only real friends besides his family was coming. Ron couldn't wait for his return. Harry always treated him like an equal instead of like the slave that he was.

He would always secretly bring him and his family a gifts on every visit. He would even let him sleep in his guest quarters with him instead of the over crowed slave quarters. He tell him all of the wonders of Hogwarts and sometimes even teach him a spell that he learned.

Ron was helping Ginny with the final touches for when his master suite when he heard one the servants yell. "THEIR HERE!!! THEIR HERE!!!". Both Ron and Ginny ran down stairs to the main hall and waited to greet their master and his guest.

The head butler open the giant dark wood door to reveal the one and only Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Draco walk into his home leaving Harry standing by the door and tossed his cloak into his butlers face, he continued his path strait to Ron. "My bags along with Harry's are in the car. Bring them up to our rooms. I expect everything to be unpacked and put away in the proper place." Draco turned to Ginny "Run me a bath, I've got to get that mud blood's stench of me."

"Yes, Master Draco" both Ginny and Ron said in unison.

"Don't just stand there like a simpleton Potter! Hurry up and come inside." With that said Draco proceed to go up stairs. Harry snapped out of his daze and quickly followed suit. While going up the stairs he stole a quick glance of Ron as he headed outside to go get his bags.

* * *

**A/N: **I know sucky way to end a chapter but I just want to see how people react to this type of fic. For those e who haven't gotten it yet Ron and his family are slaves to the Malfoys's. Tell me what you think of this story idea and I'll continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Lions, Snakes, Badgers, OH MY!!!

**Author: **LadyLove92

**Rating:** T (subject to change)

**Summary:** Harry is a wealth wizard from a very famous pureblood family. Ron is a poor slave who's owned by none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Harry and Ron are in love. But will there love last?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all to those who read my story and added me or my story to your favorite's and story alerts list. I'm very grateful to know that you like my story so much. And a special shout-out to those few of you who reviewed my story. I appreciate them a lot. With out reviews I can't get any better at writing stories.Any way, this the fastest update I have ever made yet. So I'm very proud of that. pats self on the back now I didn't spend much time on this chapter as I would have liked to but here it is Chapter One of Lions, Snakes, and Badgers OH MY!!! people cheer and applaud

* * *

**Chapter One**

Harry walked upstairs and down the hall with Draco in front of him. They continued on ward till they reached Draco's suite. "Do you remember where the guest rooms are, or do I have to show you?" Draco said with a hint of annoyance. He obviously didn't want to show Harry anything anytime soon.

"No need, I've been here enough I remember where they are." said Harry. With that said Draco turned around and went in his room and closed the door behind him. Harry continued to walk even furthers down the hall until he saw two giant double doors that kind of of look like the doors leading to a kings room in a royal palace.

Harry open the doors and entered the ever luxurious Malfoy family guest quarters. Inside the room was huge. The walls painted a nice shade of light green, and on the opposite side of the room there were big beautiful windows that look out to the gardens. With a cozy love seat in front. On the wall to the left there was big king size canopy bed with two wood night stands on each side if the bed.

Every time Harry came to visit his cousins the beauty of that room always took him by surprise. Harry walked over to the bed and laid down to rest with his clothes on. Being to tired from his journey to take them off. Right when Harry was about to dose off he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Harry said though clenched teeth. He was really tired and didn't wish to be disturbed.

"It's Ron, Master Black!" He yelled though the door. "I've come to bring you your things!" Harry walked across the room and opened the door. On the other side was the messy haired out of breath Ron carrying his trunk, his owl, and a few extra bags. "Hello, Mr. Potter!" Ron said with a smile.

"Ron! Did you carry all theses upstairs by yourself?!" Said Harry astonished. He took his extra bags and his owl's cage from Ron and helped him bring them inside his room. Ron put Harry's trunk in front of his bed. Then went too take the rest of his belongings.

"Yes sir, Master Draco, asked me too personally bring up your things. I assumed you wanted them as soon as possible." Said Ron as he neatly put the rest of Harry's belonging's in the closet.

"Yeah, but you could have hurt yourself bringing all of that upstairs without magic!" Said Harry as he watched Ron set Hedwig's cage on the owl stand in the corner by the window.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mr. Potter. I'm used to this kind of stuff; but thank you for caring." Ron said with a bow toward Harry.

"Ron you don't have to treat me this way remember?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Treat you which way?" Ron said with honest confusion.

"Like I'm better than you. Like I'm your master or something." Harry said as he took Ron hand and led them both to the love seat to sit down.

"But you are-"

"No! I'm not. I'm your friend remember? We're equals. I'm not better than you and I don't own you. So no more calling me Master Black or Mr. Potter. Call me Harry."

"Sorry Mas- I mean Harry. I'm so used to calling, Master Draco, and his family master, I forget that I can be myself with you." Ron said softly while looking down at his lap.

Harry moved closer to Ron on the couch and put his arm around him and used his other hand to lift up his chin so Ron was looking directly in to his eyes. "It's okay. There's no need to be sorry." Harry said as they stared into each others eyes. Harry had never seen eyes as beautiful and blue as Ron before. In fact when Harry thought about he never met any one like Ron before.

Most of the of the friends he had at Hogwarts were against having slaves. In fact the only people who really had slaves were Slytherins. In the other houses were there were only a handful of students who actually owed slaves. But they all treated them nicely and allowed them too attend school. Unlike the Malfoy's who banned there slaves from an educations or any thing else to help better themselves.

Ron, who would endure so much abuse from his owners but still managed to stay himself. He still had trust in people. It amazed Harry. There was something about Ron that attracted Harry to him. He couldn't put his finger on it, it was like kind of like Harry was a moth and Ron was light.

Harry leaned in closer to Ron and closed his eyes. Ron closed his eyes and awaited to feel Harry's lips on his. There lips were only an inch apart when they separated at the sound of a loud knock at the door.

"Who is it?!!" Harry shouted at the door. His irritation clear in his voice.

"It's Ginny, Mrs. Malfoy's servant!" Ginny cried. She sounded a bit nervous like she was trespassing or something. "She sent me to tell you to prepare for dinner!"

"Alright!" With that they two heard Ginny's footsteps as she walked away down the corridor.

A silence fell between the two. Each of them thinking about what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. After a couple of minutes Ron broke the silence. "You should to get ready. Dinner will be ready soon." said Ron starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I can do that later-"

"No! You can't if your late for dinner Ginny might get in trouble!" Ron said with a panicked look.

"Why would Ginny get in trouble?" Harry said confused.

"Because she was sent to deliver the message to you. If you show up late Mrs. Malfoy might think she didn't do her job and she'll have Ginny punished for disobeying her."

"Alright, I'll get ready now." With that said Ron got and head for the door. His hand just reached the door knob when Harry stopped him.

"Hey! Do you want to spend the night?"

Ron blushed a little before he broke out in a smile and said "Sure, I'd love too." and then left the room and headed down to the kitchens.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not practically confident about this chapter. It seems pretty bad too me. What do you think should I continue. Please review my story. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Lions, Snakes, Badgers, Oh My!

**Author:** LadyLove92

**Rating:** T (subject to change)

**Author's Note:** I know, I know what took me so long to update? Well it's kinda a combination of being busy and being lazy. I also only wrote a whenever I felt inspired to ensure you the best quality story I could offer.

**Disclaimer:** Look! I don't own anything! If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic's I'd be out in the world making money!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**RON's PoV**_

The Weasley family settled down at their part of the slave table at the head of the table. Ron and the twins finish getting the basket of bread and the rest of their family's meal to table and they began to eat.

"Oi, Ronnie aren't you going to spend time with your master." Fred teased. All the Weasley boys laughed at the joke referring to Ron's friendship with Harry.

Ron finished chewing his food, stalling for time while trying to stop him from blushing. "Harry isn't my master! ... I mean he's a master but he's not MY master!" Ron attempts at hiding his embarrassment failing miserable.

"He's obviously something, since when do we lowly little slaves call our master (whether ours or not) by their first names." Said George. At that Ron freeze he didn't have a comeback for that it was the truth slaves never call their master or any of their friends or relative by their first names. Never! It just wasn't done; most slaves were punished severely for even mention what their master's first name was to anyone else.

"He lets me call him that because he's my friend." Said Ron truthfully. Ron never really thought about how different he and Harry are till now. He knew he was a slave and Harry wasn't but he never saw harry as better as him or him less than Harry they were equals. He was free to be who was and act as he wished.

"Yeah, friends with benefits." Ginny said with a snicker.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I saw you two earlier; all cuddle up on the couch together!" Fred and George were laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes. Ginny's little snickering turned into full throttle.

"How did you see that you weren't even there?" Said a very red-faced Ron

"It's true! I thought Ginny was joking' but its true!" George cried with laughter and nearly fell out of his chair from laughing so hard. By now the whole family was laughing at Ron even his parents were wiping tears of mirth from their eyes.

"It's not funny! How did you see that it was private?"

"Before I knocked I just walked in not thinking anything of it and caught you guys. Since you didn't notice since you two were so busy staring into each other s souls! I closed the door and just acted like I didn't see anything." Ginny said laughing.

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He was too embarrassed. He picked up his dinner, tossed the silverware on his plate got his drink then left. Everyone was still laughing so hard to try, and stop him.

* * *

**_NORMAL PoV_**

Harry was sitting on his bed reading one of his potions book and enjoying the rest of his meal in his room. When he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!" he yelled to the door. The door opened to reveal Ron with what looked like the rest of his dinner. By how red he was his dinner didn't go any better. Ron closed his door and walked over to the bed put his plate down on tray next to Harry's.

"Ginny saw us!" Where the first words that left his mouth.

"What…saw us do what?"

"She saw us earlier when we were on the couch…when we…were gonna…..you know!" Ron stumbling over his word recalling what they did earlier was making him turn red again.

"Oooh, that." Harry said with recognition dawning on his face. "So, who cares, what we do in private is our business, who cares what other people think."

"But she told everyone at dinner and they were all laughing at me. What makes it worse is that they were already making fun of me for being with you…I mean being friends with you!"

"You're being picked on for being friends with me?" Harry said with a laugh. "Why?"

"Well you know, because you're nice to me." At Ron's words a look of confusion formed on Harry's face.

"You talk _t__o_ me, not talk _at_ me, and give me orders. You invite me to come to your room and eat with you and sleep over. You let me sit on your bed. You let me call you by your first name…"

"Ron, I do all those things because not only are we friends but your human. You don't deserve to be trapped in here like this. If I could I'd…" Harry didn't continue his sentence.

Instead he blushed and turned back to his plate and continued to eat. Ron picked up his spoon and began to eat gruel like substance on his plate. They sat and ate in silence. Harry every once in a while looking up at Ron while he ate.

Ron looked over at Harry while ate his parmesan chicken with pasta and basil, then look down at his plate. They never told the slaves what they were ate it was just always there. Harry continued to eat his meal, every once in a while stopping to take a drink of the golden yellow liquid in his goblet. Ron took a sip of his water. He couldn't help but stare at Harry while he ate his food. Harry could feel the pair of eyes staring at him and looked up to meet Ron's gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Ahh, nothing I was just…" Ron took a quick glimpse at Harry's plate and blushed then continued to eat. Harry looked at his plate then at Ron's.

"Do you wanna try some?" Harry asked while twirling some pasta on to his spoon.

"Oh, no! Harry, eat your food!"Ron said while Harry cut up a piece of chicken for him to try.

"Come on try it. I know you want to." Harry said while he waved his fork slowly in front of the red head's nose. The fork slowly moved from Ron's nose to his lips. "Open wide" The dark haired boy said as he feed the red head a taste of his meal. Ron couldn't help himself as he let out a moan of delight as tasted Harry's food.

"Calm down. You'd think you've never tasted pasta before." Harry said with a laugh while picking up a piece of chicken and feeding it to Ron.

"Hmm! I haven't! This is amazing! We never get food like this down in the cellar, but boy do I wish we did." Harry gave him a look of sympathy. "It's not that bad the food they give us; it's just not as good as yours." Harry gave him a look. "If you don't believe me, try it."

Harry took the spoon abandoned on Ron's plate and picked it up, scooped up some of whatever it was off his plate, held it nose and then just ate it. Harry gagged the minute the awful substance hit his tongue. How could Ron eat like this every night! He felt like all of his taste buds where dying! He couldn't take it anymore; he got up and ran for the bathroom.

All Ron could do was laugh as he watched Harry jump off the bed and over his school trunk to get to the bathroom. His laughter started to subside when he came back into his room wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Ugh!! That was the most awful thing I ever tasted!"

"It wasn't that bad." Ron said with a giggle and picked up his spoon and ate some of his food. Harry's stomach churned as he watched Ron eat the disgusting substance off his plate.

"How can you eat that?!" Harry was visibly starting to turn green. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and kept on eating his food. Harry stood there for a moment and watched him eat the vile waste that Ron called "food". Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he walked over to the bed where Ron was sitting and stanched the plate away from him. Harry ignored the objections from his friend and walked over to the waste basket and dumped the plate's contents in it.

"Why did you do that!!!? That was my dinner! My one meal for the night!! I won't get another meal till tomorrow morning not to mention-"Harry cut Ron off by giving him another bite of his chicken. Ron saver the flavor of food and smiled. Harry sat Ron back down on to the bed and continued to feed him his dinner. Harry watched as Ron closed his eyes with each bite chewing slowly as if each bit of food would be his last. This went on for the next couple of minutes till all of Harry's dinner was gone. Harry pushed Ron further onto the bed picked up the bowl of strawberries off the tray. He picked up the first one and touched Ron's lips with it, making Ron appear to be giving the small fruit a gentle kiss.

Ron slowly took a bite out of the fruit and closed his eyes and moaned with delight. Harry leaned in close to the red head's ear and asked. "You like?" All Ron could do was nodding his head while a small smile crept on his lips. Harry gently climbed up on top of Ron straddling his hips, and put his elbow up by the boy's head. I small blush started to appear on appear on Ron's face. Harry reach over the bed to the tray, and picked up another strawberry and pressed it lightly to Ron's lips. Ron let his tongue slowly glide over the fruit, licking every centimeter of the tip of the strawberry. Harry watched Ron's tongue as if he were in some sort of trance, started to feel a heat rise within himself which seem to be generated from his groin.

Eventually the fruit was gone. Ron felt as if he were going to pass out from sleep any second now. "Harry, I'm tired" The red head said with a yawn.

"Alright, then let's go to bed." Harry got up and put all the plates and scraps of food on to the tray then walked over to the door and set the tray outside of the doorway. He turned around to find Ron sitting on the floor with a pile of blankets. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Getting ready for bed" Ron replied while he took off his shirt. Harry walked over to Ron and afford him his hand. Ron took it and Harry pulled him to his feet. The dark haired boy guided him back to the bed and pulled back the sheets silently telling him to get in. "But Harry, if I sleep here where will you sleep?"

Harry grinned and leaned in close to Ron's ear. "With you." Ron turned a deep shade of scarlet the instant those words left Harry's lips. Harry walked over to the foot of the bed and opened his school trunk and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and changed into them. He tossed his shirt aside and walked back around to the other side of the bed to climb in with Ron. Harry picked up his wand from the nightstand, waved it around and the lights went out around the room. He put his wand back down on the nightstand and turned over to move closer to Ron. Ron had his back to him so he slipped his arm around waist and nuzzled the back of his neck with his nose. Ron relaxed into the embrace and both boys fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
